


And Thanks For The Black Eye

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Café, Cute, Falling In Love, Fanfic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Letter, Letters, Love, M/M, Notes, Panic! - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Record shop, Sweet, The Violent Things, brallon, letters to lover, note au, note passing, the brobecks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Brendon Urie is an idiot. He also goes by things that friends of friends of friends and so on and so on, say. Which is why he has to write a letter to Dallon Weekes.P.S. Thanks for the black eye, it suits me well.





	And Thanks For The Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I got this idea from @composingofburlesquee

_Dallon Weekes,_

_I just wanted to apologize for the kiss that I stole from your mouth on the first day of summer, June 20th to be exact. You can keep the jacket, I just request that my heart is given back to me._

_Deepest Love,_

_Xx ~ Bren._

_P.S. - Thanks for the black eye, it suits me well._

My handwriting was awful but it was all I could do, having scribbled it down on an old sketch paper with old doodles all over it. It was a spur of the moment idea as I was wandering about on my day off of work and I just so happened to pass by Dallon’s work. I could see him through the window, easily spottable, the giraffe he was.

I sat outside the shop and wrote out the note on the paper that I found in my bag from a couple months ago. Once finished, I enter the little cafe and step up to the counter, Dallon had disappeared but I didn't mind.

“One coconut cream ice coffee, four and four, please.” I smile at the girl taking my order. She nods and grabs a cup, scribbling the notes down on it and somebody else takes the cup and runs off to make it.

“That'll be three seventy-four.” She looks up at me with big, bright green eyes and I pull out a five, telling her to keep the change just as the other girl comes back with my coffee.

“Thank you, and uh, could you give this to Dallon for me please?” I hand the folded and lightly wrinkled paper to the girl who made my coffee.

“Sure! Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No, thank you. Just give him the letter, he'll know who it's from.” I say and she nods, scurrying off to find him as I leave.

I continue to walk about aimlessly. Ending up in the place I’d kissed Dallon less than a day ago…

|||

“Why are you bringing me out here? I thought we were just going to get McDonalds?” Dallon asked me as I made my way to the swings in the park. They were abandoned at this hour, the sun was just rising and it was only about one in the morning. I sit on the plastic strap and the old metal creaks under my weight.

“We will, I just want to watch the sun rise over the lake.” I reply and Dallon joins me, sitting on the swing next to mine. I rock myself on it just slightly.

The park was always a favorite place of mine, even now that I was seventeen years old. It overlooked the lake and was surrounded by beautiful, natural flowers, bushes and trees. Everything was in full bloom and it was gorgeous, it all sparkled from the dew that resided on everything as the orange glowing rays of light spilled over it all from between the trees.

Dallon shifts around on the old uncomfortable plastic and almost falls onto the wood chips on the ground below, catching himself at the last second. I notice and watch him, he pants for a second from the slight heart attack he gave himself. I giggle softly at his clumsiness.

He glances over at me and turns red with embarrassment, “Tell me you didn't see that.” He chuckles.

“Oh, I did. Moron.” I shake my head with a grin on my lips. He starts to laugh a bit, staring at me and I stare back. I notice his soft shivering and the goosebumps all along his soft looking skin, and I give him my jacket.

His blue eyes were being hit with the orange light and the lighter flakes of blue were tinted gold and made his eyes glow, popping against his lightly tanned skin and dark hair. His mouth was a deep pink that matched the pink in his cheeks. He was so pretty.

I had planned it and cancelled it on myself hundreds of thousands of times but I now realize you can't plan things like this, they just happen.

I kiss Dallon Weekes on the swing set at sunrise on the first day of summer. His mouth was warm and his lips were plump, smooth, they tasted like energy drink and artificial strawberry.

He pulls back and takes me by surprise. Not with a smile, not with a love confession and certainly not with another kiss but a fist to the face.

The rumor that my best friend heard from a friend that heard from a friend (and so on) that Dallon Weekes liked boys was incorrect. The information must've been lost in translation.

Dallon got up and left me on the swing set to watch the sunrise all alone.

|||

I sip at my coffee on the swings, it’s not nearly as beautiful as it had been this morning. The water was a bit choppy in the lake, people must be boating. I wish I were out on a boat, if I had one that is. Dallon had one and he would bring me out on it a lot, that probably wouldn’t be happening much anymore. I pull out my phone and notice a new snapchat message, I open it.

It’s just Sarah making a weird face. I send one back, just as weird and admire my black eye for a bit. I draw a little heart around it on the app, smiling. It was like a little trophy to my achievement towards kissing Dallon. I save the picture as a memory.

She sends one back pretty fast, it’s of her making a shocked, over exaggerated face with a caption that read, _‘Holy shit dude! I’m omw to the park so you can explain!’_ I chuckle.

I think of telling her not to come but I really don’t feel like typing out the long answer.

It doesn’t take her long to show up, “Hey, dickstain!” She shouts as she jogs over, sitting where Dallon had hours before.

“Hey, asshole.” I give her a nudge.

“Dude your eye looks so much worse in person. Doesn’t that hurt?” She reaches over and touches the side of my face.

“Well, yeah, of course it does, genius.” I roll my eyes and she slaps me.

“No need for the asshole-ish comment.” She scolds, “How did this even happen?” Sarah promptly asks.

“Let’s just say that friend of a friend of a whatever-the-hell, was totally wrong about Dallon Weekes liking boys.” I rub at my face.

“Wait, you told him!?” Her eyes almost pop off her face.

“No, I kissed him… And he punched me.” I give her a smile, “I still got to kiss him though and that’s all that matters.”

“Jeez, you’re giddy for someone who just got their heart stomped on.” She rolls her eyes, “How are you always so damn happy?”

I shrug, “It was just so nice, it’s what… Well, _almost_ what I’ve always imagined.” I grin.

“Tell me about it.” She says with her full attention on me.

“Well, it was one in the morning and him and I were gonna get some food and I wanted to watch the sunrise over the lake so we sat over here…” I smile as the scene replays in my head, “Dallon almost fell off the seat and we laughed together over it… He looked so pretty in that light, the way it tinted his hair, making it look so much lighter and made his skin look so much tanner than normal… And his cheeks were all red, and his lips matched perfectly, his eyes popped against the deep glow of his skin and hair, little golden flakes glowed through the blue… He was so beautiful, a work of art… Dallon Weekes was my favorite song brought to life, the human equivalent of the most perfect melody.” I hum with my eyes closed, “And then I kissed him, and then he hit me and ran away with my jacket and my heart.”

“Wow…” Sarah mumbles, “You really do love him, huh?” I nod for a bit, thinking about the feeling it gave me to kiss him.

“I wrote him a note and left it at his work.” I tell her.

“What’d it say?” She questions and I pull up the picture I took of it on my phone, handing her it and she proceeds to read it aloud, mumbling, mostly to herself but I still hold onto each word of my own.

“I gave it to a co-worker of his, he took his break while I was outside the shop writing that.” I inform Sarah and she bobs her head in reply, her brown hair swishing over her face as she did that, some stray bits falling in her face.

“It’s a sweet note. I hope that there won’t be any hard feelings between you both.” She frowns as she turns to look at me.

“Me too… I god, I hope.”

|||

I stop by the cafe every morning, either on my way to work or while I’m just going on a walk. I seem to just miss Dallon each time, our schedules just moments apart from colliding. Isn’t it how sad life can be sometimes?

I get to the record store that I worked at about ten minutes late, my boss is reorganizing some stuff on a shelf. He turns as he heard the chime of the bell tied to the door, sighing as he sees me, “Late… _Again._ ” He shakes his head.

“Sorry, Joe. Line at the cafe was wicked long. Brought you a coffee though.” I say as I place both of ours on the counter.

“That makes up for it.” He chuckles, “Some guy came in here about ten minutes ago, when you were _supposed to_ be here. He left a jacket for you.”

My stomach drops and my heart sinks when I see my _Queen_ varsity jacket. I just missed Dallon, “ _Shit…_ ” I breathe to myself, “Thanks, Joe.

“No problem my dude.” He replies as he drops all the _Pop Vinyl_ boxes in his arms, they all hit the floor and tumble everywhere, “Goddamn it!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up for you, go get me the new shipment of stuff and start stocking until I finish.”

Joe heads off to the back and I sit on the floor, picking up each box and setting them into a pile on the floor, a neat one so Joe would hopefully just let me leave them there.

The door chimes open and I glance over, only able to see the legs of the person from the tall display case. I just ignore it and continue stacking boxes. The person crosses the room and leaves only a moment later. I could care less, right now I just wanted to get my shift over with.

Joe comes back out, “Who was that?” He asks.

“Don’t know, they came in, walked across the room and left.” I shrug.

“You didn’t greet them?”

“Nope.” I say blankly and Joe lets out a huff.

“You’re an idiot.” He mutters as he places a pile of boxes on the floor. He starts to walk off to go get a few more from the back and stops, “Hey, Brendon, there’s a paper with your name on it over here.” I jump to my feet and run over to him.

My name is scrawled across the paper in somewhat neat handwriting.

Dallon.

“Fuck!” I shout, slamming my palm to my forehead, “Dumbass!”

“What?” Joe says, startled by my outburst.

“Dallon came back and I didn’t even see him! God-fuck!” I yell and Joe looks at me weird.

“What the hell is with you? You’re acting like a fucking loony-bin.” Joe questions, eyeing me over.

“Joe! I kissed that guy! That’s why I have the black eye! He fucking punched me in the face and I- Agh!” I groan again, hitting my forehead a second time.

“Calm down. Just call him or something dude.”

“I don’t have the courage for that!”

“Read the letter, I’m going to get more boxes.” He rolls his eyes and heads off to the back room.

I open the paper and sigh.

**Brendon Urie,**

**Thanks for the jacket, sorry it took so long to get back to you… I’ve been busy.**

**Thanks again,**

**~Dal**

I drop the paper back to the counter and lean over, resting my head on my arm. I hate everything now.

|||

I enter the cafe, note in hand, at nine-thirty sharp. No Dallon, as always. I order my usual that the girls usually have ready as soon as I walk in.

“Thanks.” I hand Janelle a ten as usual and tell her to keep the change as now I had started getting Joe coffees too, “Could you give this to Dallon, please?” I hand her the note I’d written.

“Of course, Brendon!” She smiles at me and I give her one back.

The words I’d written on the paper reply in my head a hundred times. The picture of it still burned into my mind.

_Dallon Weekes,_

_Thanks for getting that back to me… All that’s missing is my heart… Sorry I missed you yesterday._

_Hope our paths cross again soon…_

_Xx,_

_~ Bren_

I leave with my coffee and make my way to work, showing up just five minutes late, Joe was at the counter and I hand him a coffee.

“Thanks.” He takes a sip and leans back in the old wooden chair. It creaks as he does so and he gets a bit tense for a second.

“No problem.” I nod and clock in and sit down on the floor against the counter, picking at the chipped paint on my nails that my niece insisted on doing.

“How’s Andy? I haven’t seen him in a while.” I glance up at Joe who beams at the name.

“He’s great.” It was so obvious that Joe was crushing pretty hard on him.

“Why don’t you ask him out after work sometime?” I chuckle at the huge grin on his face. That’s how I felt with Dallon.

“No way! What if he says no!?” Joe almost chokes on his coffee.

“He won’t, trust me.” I’ve talked to Andy a lot. He seemed to have just as much of a thing for Joe as Joe did for him.

“How do you know?” Joe presses, “You got punched in the face by that guy you like!”

“‘Cause I can tell that Andy likes you. I just hoped that Dallon liked me too… He didn’t.” I chuckle, rubbing at the back of my neck.

“Fine, I’ll ask tonight I guess…” He sighs.

“Tell me how it goes.”

“Will do.”

|||

I hurry to the coffee shop in the morning, I woke up so late. I had negative twenty-five minutes to get to work. Dallon’s not there as usual I also make sure to get Joe a donut for how late I’m going to end up being.

I was an absolute mess, my alarm clock never went off and I was struggling after being up way too late to watch the sunrise at the park.

I only had a twenty on me when I bought everything so I ended up leaving a probably close to fifteen dollar tip as I dashed out without even thinking of it. I made it to work almost forty minutes late.

“Joe! I am so sorry! Holy shit! My alarm never went off! I am so sorry!” I shout as I dash in and he’s sitting at the counter with Andy on the opposite side.

“Hey, it’s fine with me. You missed that guy by like, two minutes though.” Joe glances over at me.

“He left you this.” Andy holds out the paper as I stumble over to him quickly, panting heavily as I drop the bag of donuts and the coffees on the counter. I snatch the paper from the ginger man and open it.

**Brendon Urie,**

**Looks like we’ve missed each other again. Usually you’re working now but I guess Andy’s working today instead, huh? Oh well… Sorry for missing you.**

**See you whenever…**

**~ Dal**

**Oh, and P.S… You said I could only keep the jacket if I gave you your heart back.**

I let out a scream as I read the last sentence, slamming a hand over my mouth to cover my huge smile, Joe almost falls out if his chair I scare him so badly.

“What!? Can you not just scream without warning? Fuck.” He pants.

I throw the note at him, “Read the P.S.” I squeal and he does, handing it to Andy who smiles.

“Good for you dude.” Andy smiles.

“That was cheesy as fuck.” Joe replies.

“Like what you did was any less cheesy than that.” Andy rolls his eyes and Joe turns bright red, “He actually arranged the album's to spell out ‘ _Andy let's go out.’_ ” He giggles and Joe smacks his arm, “I said yes, of course.” He smiles and so does Joe.

“Cute.” I tell them.

I couldn't wait to get off my shift.

|||

The next morning I'm at the cafe with my note. I didn't have work for the next four days which sucked but it was whatever.

I hand the note and a five to the Jenelle after she gives me the coffee, “Let me guess, it's for Dallon.” She jokes and I nod.

“Thanks, Jen.” I grin, “I'll probably be in more often after tomorrow.” I inform and she smirks knowingly.

“Good. Have a great day, Bren.” She waves as I leave and I wave back.

I’m smiling too much as I read to myself the note again and again in my head.

_Dearest Dallon Weekes,_

_If you’d like to keep my heart (And possibly my jacket) please meet me at the park at one in the morning today (Technically tomorrow). Don’t miss me this time._

_See you soon and with my deepest love,_

_Xx ~ Bren_

_P.S. Please try not to punch me again even though I slayed with that black eye._

I walk down to the record store, hoping to possibly run into Dallon but I sadly don’t. Joe and Andy jump apart as I enter the shop, assuming I was a customer.

“Ew, get a room.” I groan.

“Why are you even here? You have like a decade off. I don’t need you here to bother me for any longer than you already have this week.”

“I was just stopping in to see if Dallon dropped anything off.” I chuckle.

“Yes, now go home.” He thrusts the note at me as Andy giggles, cheeks bright red.

“Thanks man, see you whenever.”

“Bye.” He grumbles as he goes back to doing some gay shit with Andy. I laugh as I leave and open the note.

**Brendon Urie,**

**I have the next couple weeks off, after today that is (July 15th). Hopefully I’ll be able to catch you at work, Joe said that you were off for the next few days… Pretty sad that I can’t see you for a bit but I’ll come in on Friday I guess.**

**Talk soon (hopefully)**

**~ Dal.**

I smile. Thank god I thought about bringing that note today. I had no idea what to do until one in the morning, so I went home and took a nap until three in the afternoon.

I ate, not much as I was too anxious and I paced a lot, sang some shit and played on my phone but either way, time passes slower than porn with plot.

By ten that evening I had nothing to do.

“Brendon, what are you doing?” My mother asks as she enters my room where I’m pacing and singing a bit too loud for the time it was.

“Passing time.” I mutter and fall onto my bed.

“Until…?”

“One. I’m going to meet Dallon for McDonalds at one.” I grumble. I’m so bored I couldn’t take it.

“Okay then… Why don’t you watch tv or something?” She suggests.

“Eh.”

“I’m just trying to help. Please keep it down before the neighbors call the cops.” She teases and I grunt in reply. My door closes and I let out a huff, sliding off my bed and to the floor.

I turn my tv on and play a video game for about an hour or so before losing interest and start pacing around again.

I try to read, that fails, I try to write, that fails, I try to sing, that fails.

I was ready to flip out. It was only eleven-thirty. I sit at my keyboard and start just playing whatever and trying to make a melody. I try to turn Dallon Weekes into an actual melody in my head. I bang on the keys for a long time, losing track and only stopping when my alarm went off.

It was finally twelve-thirty.

I grab my _Queen_ jacket and dash out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. I run all the way there, barely able to breathe when I finally get there, forty-five minutes later.

“You really are always late, huh?” I hear Dallon’s voice chime from the swings. I look up and a smile spreads across my face. He’s on the same swing as he was almost a month ago. I make my way over to the swings slowly, my heart racing as the nerves suddenly hit me now that I was here.

“That’s what I’m known for.” I smile as I drop to sit on the old swing, it squeaks under the weight of me.

“I can tell.” It’s silent for a while as we both watch the sun beginning to rise. It’s so calm and comfortable that it’s almost awkward.

“... So…” I start and Dallon glances over at me.

“So…” He mumbles.

“Why’d you hit me?” I ask suddenly and he’s taken aback by how straightforward I was.

“Uh… Well… It’s just reflex.” He stares at his hand, flexing his fingers and balling them again a few times, “Um, You know I still feel really bad about that… I’m sorry.”

I nod and watch him, “It’s fine.”

“You did look really good with it though.” He chuckles, “I’d be better if I weren’t the cause.”

I smirk, “Why was it a reflex?” I finally ask.

“Uh, well, I’m not good with feelings and I mean, I’ve gotten better with most things, I used to be really violent when people showed me affection. I never got better with stuff like that…” He shrugs.

“So if I kissed you again, right now, would you hit me again?” I ask him and he finally turns to look at me.

“Possibly.”

“I'll take that chance.” I hum as I lean in and press a kiss to his soft mouth, holding onto his hands to prevent another black eye. He laces his fingers with mine. I never knew that he was like that. I knew that he had a rough childhood with a shitty dad.

It makes sense really, his love was reciprocated with violence from his alcoholic mom and his abusive dad. I can tell he doesn't want to act like that and that he knows it's wrong. And right now, he's kissing me and he's trying his hardest to show me he cares. He’s holding my hands and kissing my mouth and he tastes like strawberry and cinnamon sugar.

I pull back and wince, expecting to be hit but he just squeezes my hands, “It’s okay, Bren.” He says, “I won’t hit you. I hate that I made you feel like I will.” He brings his hand up and softly caresses my cheek, “I hate that my reflex is to act like my dad too.” He frowns.

“It’s okay. I know you’re trying.” I mumble, “I get why you act like that too but I know you don’t want to. I also can tell you for a fact that someday you won’t do it anymore. Is that the only thing that makes you react badly?”

“Yeah, I stopped the other things because you’re so touchy-feely that it just went away.” He admits.

“See, and now I’ll help you get rid of this one.” I kiss him again and he flinches, grabbing my hands again and I smile. It’s so cute, just like him. I pull back again after a bit, “Promise you’ll still leave me notes at work?”

“Only if you do that for me too.” He says and reaches into the inside pocket of my jacket, pulling out a small, folded paper, “I knew you wouldn’t see this.”

“What is that?” I take it from him and unfold it.

**Brendon Urie,**

**You owe me one heart now that I have returned the jacket.**

**Sorry I hit you.**

**With love,**

**~ Dal** ♥

**P.S. Please go on a date with me? xx**

“Yes.” I smile at him and peck him on the cheek which puts a tiny grin on his lips.

We sit on the swings, hand in hand and watch the sunrise. Together.

 

 


End file.
